Getting Burned For Playing God
by Godlybunny
Summary: The PC is trapped in the dungeon, waiting for the Emperor, when a second person is thrown in with her.  A mysterious Breton with extraordinary fighting skills, and no qualms about killing, just who is he?  Rated T for violence.  Follows Oblivion storyline
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Sorry about the lame title, I just wanted to get the story out quick. I'll change it later.**

**Note that Ven isn't the only one with a secret. Personally, I think its rather obvious, but since I wrote the story, I can't really say.**

**Please, please review. Its really helpful, and those of you who have written a story and gotten a good review, you know how it feels not to get one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get in there." The guard roughly threw me into the prison cell. I hit the ground and immediately rolled to my feet and ran back to the door. The guard slammed the door and hurriedly locked it as I crashed into it.

"Let me out!" I yelled. "I didn't do nothing, I swear. Let me out! I'm innocent!" I rattled the bars angrily.

"Yeah, right!" The guard sneered. "So you have an identical twin who broke into the Fighting Chance and stole an enchanted dagger, then somehow, without ever leaving my arms, managed to switch with you and hand off the dagger to you at the same time? I don't think so!" He walked off and snorted. "Rot in this rat hole for all I care, you beggar scum."

I shook the bars angrily and yelled to the guard, "You'll regret this! I swear you will!"

A cold laugh was the response.

I turned to look at my cell. That's when I noticed I had a cellmate.

Huddled in the corner was a girl, roughly my age. She was unlike any other race I'd seen. Her skin was slightly darker than the run-of-the-mill Imperial, and her eyes looked squinty, though they actually weren't. Overall, her face was delicate and pretty. Her hair was raven black and long, though how long, I couldn't tell. She was also smaller, from what I could see. She wore the same kind of rags I wore. Scratchy sack cloth crudely fashioned into a shirt and pants. Apparently, shoes and underwear weren't required in prison.

A mocking voice floated from the opposite cell. "Ooh, look, a poor beggar, thrown into jail for stealing. Yes, lots of people like you come down here."

I whirled to see a Dark Elf pressed up against the bars of his cell.

"Oh, look, you're a Breton. Can't use any of your parlor tricks to get out of here. That's right. Parlor tricks, that's all you can do. You'll rot away, your magicka doing nothing in here. That's right. You're going to die down here. Die, die, DIE!" He cackled madly and retreated back to his cell.

I seethed and was about to start shouting curses back at him when a trembling voice behind me said, "D-don't bother. You'll be able to get back at him soon. But for now, let it go."

I turned to see the girl sitting up against the wall. Her eyes were more alert, but her face was paler than it was before. The girl began to stand, but cried out and slumped again. Now I noticed a small dark splotch on her thigh.

I started walking towards her when she flinched and backed into the corner she was in.

"Relax," I said. "I just want to see that wound you've got there."

She relaxed a little and allowed me to come closer. I crouched next to her and said, "Can you turn a little? I need to see the wound more clearly."

She obeyed, and I grasped the waist of her pants. She flinched once again, and I set a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "Calm down, I won't peek. I just need to see the wound."

She relaxed again, and I slowly pulled down her pants, careful not to expose anything. The girl gasped and moaned in pain.

I soon revealed an oozing slash wound, not too deep, but looked as if it caused a lot of pain.

"Why didn't you bandage this?" I asked.

"I don't know how," she whispered, and looked away. I sighed, and began taking off my shirt.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked. I gave her a look.

"I need something to stop the bleeding with." I said. A mischievous grin crept over my face. "Do you want me to use your shirt instead?"

A blush crept onto her face and she shook her head. I finished pulling the shirt over my head and pulled it apart until it was a reasonable strip. Then I handed it to her.

This time, the girl understood my reasoning and looked to me for assistance. I began explaining the process, and soon, the girl's leg was wrapped and bound.

"Stay still for a bit," I said, "you don't want the bleeding to restart." She nodded and slumped against the wall, breathing a bit less heavily than before.

I scooted over so I wasn't so close to the girl. I sighed and was about to close my eyes when she said, "Claire."

I swiveled my head to look at her. "Hmmm?"

The girl said shyly, "That's my name. Claire Nakahira."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd name. I've never heard of it."

Claire deflated a little. "I guess you haven't." She then perked up a little. "So, the Dunmer said you're a Breton."

I raised the other eyebrow. "You can't tell just by looking at me?"

"No, not really. Say, um, what's your name?" Claire asked, looking down.

I sighed. "Traven."

Claire looked up, surprise written across her face. "Like the Archmage?"

I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yes, like the Archmage!" I snapped. Claire recoiled, then stammered out, "I-I-I'm sorry!"

I let out another sigh. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that everyone compares me to the Archmage once they hear my name. That's why I usually go by Ven. I'm not too sure why I gave you my real name instead of Ven."

Suddenly the door to the prison area squealed open, and voices could be heard.

"Baurus, close that door behind you. Your majesty, we have to get you to safety."

"My sons are dead, aren't they."

"No, sire, the messengers merely said they were attacked."

"No, they are dead. I can feel it."

"Captain Renault, are you sure the escape route is this way?"

"Yes, Glenroy, now hurry up and get your ass moving."

Four figures came into view. Three of them wore heavy suits of armor that clanked with each step. The fourth was considerably older than the rest, was clad in exquisite robes, and had a large amulet with a red jewel set into the middle of it. Oh, and he was the Emperor.

I stared at the Emperor, wondering why he was here in the rank Imperial prisons. I shot a look over at Claire, but she had a faint smile on her face.

The woman stepped up to our cell and paused, seeing us. "What's this? This cell is supposed to be off limits. And there's not one, but two prisoners." I recognized her voice as Captain Renault's.

"Must be the usual mix-up from the watch," one of the armored men said. Glenroy.

"You there, prisoner," Captain Renault barked, "stand back, and we will not hurt you."

I spread my arms and said, "This is as far back as we can go."

The woman snorted and unlocked the cell door. "Stay where you are," she warned, "and we will not hurt you."

I looked over at Claire again, this time, a look of faint awe was on her face. Must be because of the Emperor, I reasoned.

As the group of people walked past, the Emperor looked over us. He froze as his gaze landed on Claire. "You... I've seen you." He moved closer to Claire and bent over a little to get a closer look at her face.

"Yes," he muttered, "You are the one from my dreams." He let out a long sigh. "Then the stars were right, and this...is the day."

I interjected, "Uh, your dreams? That's kind of creepy."

The Emperor totally ignored me and continued, "Gods give me strength." He straightened and let out another sigh.

"What's going on?" Claire said hesitantly. She was wringing her hands nervously.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next." He paused to take a breath, then continued, "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. Coincidentally, this escape route leads through your cell."

Claire shook a little, then managed to say, "Why am I in jail?"

I gave her a look, but before I could speak, the Emperor said, "Perhaps the Gods placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done...It does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

Claire then mumbled, "What should I do?"

The Emperor said, "You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end."

He turned as Captain Renault said, "Please, sire, we must keep moving." She pressed a stone in the wall to our right. After a few seconds of rumbling, the wall swung open like a door, revealing a dark passage.

"Better not close this one, there's no way to open it from the other side." Everyone filed through single file. The last one to enter, Baurus, I presumed, said, "This is your lucky day, prisoners. Stay out of our way." He then turned and followed the Emperor into the tunnel.

I stood and offered Claire my hand. "Do you think you can stand?"

Claire grasped my hand and stood up on her good leg. She gingerly stepped on her bad leg, but it instantly crumpled and she fell with a gasp. I barely managed to catch her.

"Better do it this way," I said, and picked her up bridal style.

"Wha...," Claire said in surprise. I started off into the secret passage. I was about to keep going when Claire tapped my shoulder.

I stopped. "Yes?" I asked.

Claire smiled for the first time. "Don't you want to get back at the elf?"

A grin crept onto my face. I leaned out of the secret passage, with Claire still in my arms, and yelled, "Hey, Dunmer!"

The Dunmer moved up to his cell door. "What?" he asked snidely. Then he saw me leaning out of the secret passage.

As he gaped, I laughed and yelled, "Karma's a whore, ain't she!" I flipped him off and ran into the passage, laughing my ass off. Even Claire giggled.

Soon, we caught up to the Emperor and his group of Blades. Suddenly, figures in red cloaks jumped from the shadows, each wearing armor and carrying daggers or maces.

"Assassins!" Baurus roared and ran to attack them.

Glenroy and Renault ran in, yelling, "For the Emperor!"

Each took on one assassin. But the fourth one darted past Renault and dashed towards the Emperor.

"Damn you!" Renault yelled as she turned to run after the fourth assassin. The assassin she'd been fighting took the opportunity and stabbed his dagger into her back.

Renault gasped in surprise. She dropped to her knees, and her sword clattered to the floor. Her eyes found mine and she managed to gasp, "Protect the Emperor...please." Then she crumpled to the floor and lay still.

I ran up to the Emperor and handed Claire to him. He looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. I yanked his sword out of its sheath and ran at the fourth assassin.

Claire shouted, "Wait! Ven!" I ignored her and concentrated on the assassin.

As he ran towards me, I dropped and kicked his legs out from under him. He sprawled to the floor and I stabbed him, the Emperor's silver sword hitting the stone floor underneath him.

I yanked the sword out and ran towards the third assassin, who was about to backstab Glenroy. As he moved to strike, I kicked the back of his knees and decapitated him as he went to his knees. His dagger clattered to the floor and I scooped it up. I whirled and yelled, "Baurus, duck!"

He ducked and I whipped the dagger towards his opponent. It flew into his throat, where he started grabbing at it and choking. Baurus' sword soon finished him off.

I turned to Glenroy and set my arm outstretched on his shoulder. "Don't move," I told him and he stopped. I muttered the incantation for my Flare spell and it hit the assassin full on in the face. He screamed as his face burned, then was suddenly cut off by Glenroy's sword in his chest.

As my battle rush faded, I dropped to my knees, breathing heavily. Soon, I recovered enough to stand. I walked over to the Emperor and silently handed him his sword. He moved Claire into my arms and sheathed it silently.

Claire's mouth was agape, and she stared at all of the blood splashed around. Then she turned to look at me. "Ven, what was...,"

I pressed my finger to her lips and shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it.

But Claire pushed my hand away and demanded, "Ven, how did you do that?"

I shook my head again.

"Ven, tell me."

Claire was acting unusually. "You don't live on the streets without learning something," I said.

"Ven," she started.

I said in a cold, measured voice, "Claire. Drop it."

She looked shocked for a moment, then reverted back to her normal self. "Sorry Ven, I don't know what came over me."

I sighed. "Don't worry about it."

I turned towards the Blades to see them kneeling next to Captain Renault. Glenroy sighed and stood.

"She's dead," he pronounced.

The group proceeded to the next door. Baurus said, "Stay here. You cannot follow." To Glenroy, he said, "I'll take point."

They walked through the door, and it clicked behind them.

Leaving Claire and I alone.


	2. The Tutorial

"Uh, so now what?" I asked. We had just been left behind, with the door locked. The only way we could go now was back to prison. And that was not an attractive choice.

"Wait for it," Claire said. She smiled, like she didn't have a care in the world, like we hadn't just been left behind to rot.

"Wait for what?" I asked. Suddenly, I heard thumping from the wall to our right. Squeaks could also be heard.

I set Claire down carefully, then walked over to Captain Renault's corpse, muttered a quick apology, then picked up her sword and belted it to my hip.

That's when the rats broke through the wall. Two oversized rats bounded through, squeaking and shrieking. They spotted Claire and went for her.

I rushed up and kicked one away. I stabbed the second, then blocked the first rat, who had recovered and leapt at my face.

Claire screamed. I turned to see the second rat miraculously alive and biting her arm. I slashed it off, then screamed as the first rat jumped and ripped into my throat.

My blood sprayed out and hit Claire. She screamed in horror as I slumped, seemingly dead.

The rat squeaked and was about to attack Claire when my hand shot out and grabbed it by the neck. My other hand came out and with a single twist, broke its neck.

I sat up, hand covering the wound on my neck. Blood seeped between my fingertips. I concentrated and waited for it to heal. Unfortunately, I couldn't use a healing spell, as I relied on verbal casting, and I wasn't really able to use my voice right then.

Soon, the blood flow slowed, then stopped. I coughed and removed my hand from my neck, then toppled and slumped to the floor.

"Ven!" Claire cried and pulled my head onto her lap, which was splattered with my blood. I breathed heavily. I had lost way too much blood, and I couldn't move. The world started spinning, then I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes groggily to see Claire's concerned face over mine.

"Ven!" she said, relieved as I sat up slowly.

I stood and told Claire, "Be right back," and staggered off. I relieved myself out of sight. After, I walked back over to Claire and asked her, "How long was I out?"

She replied, "About 10 minutes." A pause, then, "How did you heal so fast?"

I crouched next to her, waggled my fingers in her face, and whispered, "'Cause I'm awesome." I cracked up and flopped down next to her.

After a minute of silence, I said, "So, now what?"

Claire pointed at the spot where the rats had come in. "That way."

I rose. After gathering up Claire into my arms, I walked over and stepped through the hole, careful not to whack Claire's head or legs.

I was just walking over a skeleton when Claire hissed. I looked down and saw her face contorted in pain. I followed her gaze to her arm.

Frell. I forgot about her arm.

I set her down gently next to the skeleton and considered her for a moment.

"What?" Claire asked curiously. The pain of her arm seemed to have dulled a little, and she was able to talk normally.

"Just wondering which article of clothing to rip up now," I said.

She pointed to a chest I hadn't noticed. "Open that, it should have something in it."

I shrugged and walked over to it. I tried to open the clasp on the front, but it refused to budge. Locked. I looked around for something to use, and my gaze landed on Claire's hair. It was tied up with a bobby pin. Perfect.

"Hold still a moment," I said as I walked back. I reached around her head and removed the pin. Her hair fell down to frame her face, creating a pretty effect.

As I stepped back, I noticed the blush that was creeping its way up Claire's face. I grinned and teased, "Aww, you're blushing. That's cute."

Claire blushed even more, and I laughed. I turned around and bent over to get to the lock.

After a couple moments, I opened the lock. Inside the chest was a rough leather cuirass with greaves and boots to match. Also inside were a couple of rusty iron daggers and a quiver full of iron tipped arrows.

I worked better with daggers anyway. I belted them to my thigh, then picked up the greaves and the cuirass. I turned around again to see Claire staring at me.

"What?" I asked, curious. My mischievous nature acted again, and I joked, "Like what you see?"

Claire giggled and said, "Nope, not a bit."

I mimed clutching at my chest and gasped, "Oh, that went straight to the heart! That scarred my ego for life!"

Claire giggled again, then gasped as she jostled her arm.

Back to business. I held up the cuirass and greaves and said, "So which one do you want?"

Claire looked confused. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly and said, "It wouldn't be fair if I took both, so which one do you want?"

She pointed at the cuirass and I grinned. I seemed to be grinning a lot now. "Oh, so you want to see me shirtless more?"

Claire laughed a full blown laugh this time, making my grin bigger. "Maybe."

I chucked the cuirass at her feet and turned around. Then I reconsidered and stepped behind a column to the right. I changed quickly into the greaves and boots and walked back, to see Claire, her bare back to me, struggling a bit. She was trying to pull it on without hurting her arm, and failing. Muttered curses reached my ears, and I was surprised. Claire didn't seem the type to curse like a pirate. Odd.

I stepped up behind her and took the cuirass out of her hands. She started to look at me, but I put a hand to her head and said, "Uh uh. Don't move."

She stopped and I raised her arms up over her head and lowered the cuirass, guiding her arms through, then fastened it.

I picked up her old shirt and ripped it into a strip, then bandaged her arm with it.

While I was bandaging her, I noticed that she smelled good, like a soft scent. It was unlike anything I'd ever smelled before. No, don't get to close to her. You may have to cut her loose, I reasoned.

I stood and picked up the rusty bow on the ground. It was in bad condition, but the bowstring was in surprisingly good condition.

I turned and asked Claire, "Can you use any weapons?"

She nodded. "I can use a bow, but I'm more used to my personal bow. I'm not sure."

I tossed it to her. "Well, at least you can use one. Despite how awesome I am, I can't hit anything with a bow." I inclined my head towards her arm. "Can you use it with your arm?"

She pulled it back experimentally, and winced, but was able to pull it back to full draw. "If I have to," she said, slinging the bow onto her back. She stood carefully, and hobbled slowly over to the chest. It was obvious that her leg could only barely support her.

Claire equipped the arrows and turned around. "Let's go," she said firmly, and started limping towards the door at the end of the cavern. After half a dozen steps, her leg collapsed, and she crumpled.

I caught her and set her down. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, and she was hot to the touch.

"Dammit!" I cursed, and cast a healing spell. After I finished, I unwrapped her leg and arm. They were healed, and she looked much better.

Claire opened her eyes and said, "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

I explained, "I was born under the Atronach, and my magicka is stunted. Unless I have potions, I have no way of regenerating magicka except by being hit with a spell, which, as you can imagine, hurts."

Claire frowned. "Don't you also get extra magicka?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't really make a difference. I still run out. Having regenerating magicka is infinitely better than not having regenerating magicka."

She stood up and stretched, as if she'd been taking a nap. "Well, at least I can walk now."

I walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. Dammit. Locked.

I inspected the lock, but it was one of those really expensive ones that couldn't be picked.

I turned around to see Claire rooting the pockets of a goblin shaman a couple feet away.

"What...?" I started, but Claire cut me off by tossing me a key. I stared at the key, then at Claire, then at the key again.

"Well now," I said, and opened the door.

We traveled through the caverns, occasionally killing a rat. We did run into some trouble though.

We were turning a corner to see three rats bounding at us. Behind them was a corpse, shambling along.

I drew my daggers and killed the first two rats. An arrow killed the third and I threw my knife into the corpse, severing the spinal cord.

Claire was doing well with her bow. Even though it was in a crappy condition, she always hit her target.

Eventually, I came upon a goblin, hunched over at a table. I sniffed, and smelled the familiar stench of a weak drain magicka potion. Errgh.

I whipped a dagger at him, and he slumped down into his own potion. It sloshed everywhere, but thankfully nowhere near me.

I retrieved my dagger, which was conveniently poisoned now, and we continued on. Claire was being unusually quiet, even for her.

After a while, I was walking when Claire hissed, "Stop!"

I froze and she walked forwards and pointed at a tripwire I hadn't seen. Frell, my skills were getting rusty.

Suddenly, a goblin ran at me, and I reacted. I stepped on the tripwire, grabbed Claire by the waist, and threw us backwards to the floor. And not a moment too soon.

Three oversized spiked flails swung from the ceiling and passed right through the area where'd we just been standing. The one on the left smashed into the goblin, and his body flew to the side, mangled and obviously dead.

Returning my senses to my predicament, I realized that I was in a very "implicating" position with Claire. I rolled off and stood, then helped Claire stand. We stayed quiet about our positioning, as that was for the best.

After cautiously pushing our way through the curtain of flails, we made our way farther into the caverns.

We came across a large cavern with a pit in the middle. Tamed rats scurried around inside.

Three campfires were spaced around the cavern, with a goblin at each one. There was also a fourth goblin in the rat pit, separated from them by a crudely fashioned fence.

I turned to Claire and said, "I'll go the left and take out those two goblins. I want you to take out the goblin in the pit, then that goblin to the right."

She nodded, and we split.

I took out the first goblin without incident, and Claire killed the goblin in the pit.

The goblin I had to kill next was a shaman. I threw the poisoned dagger at it, and it slumped, falling into the bubbling cauldron in front of it. I winced. Not the best way to go.

The thunk of an arrow hitting flesh was all I needed to know that Claire had been successful.

I picked up the staff of the shaman and felt the magickal energies radiating from it. I handed it to Claire and asked, "Do you know how to use this?"

Claire shook her head. "Nope."

I broke it over my knee. "Well, I don't either." I chucked the pieces over my shoulder and said, "Let's go."

We were almost out of the cavern when I heard a lot of popping and hissing. I turned to see the pieces of the staff fully submerge into the cauldron.

Suddenly, Claire screamed, "Run!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me after her at a dead run.

We had only run a couple meters when I heard a loud explosion. The ground started rumbling, and the wall behind us collapsed. Huge chunks of rock fell and completely destroyed and blocked the passage behind us.

"Whew!" I said, staring at the blocked passage. "How did you know that would happen?"

Claire stammered, "I-I just h-had a feeling, that's all."

I frowned. Claire was lying, I was sure of it. But I wouldn't press her. After all, I thought, it's not like I don't have secrets either.

The end of the passage led into the same kind of room as we had gone through with the Emperor before the rats busted open the wall. We were on a ledge overlooking the room. As I was about to jump down, I heard a door creak open.

"It's clear," Baurus said. Footsteps sounded, then the Emperor, along with the two remaining Blades, appeared.

It became clear why they had taken so much time. Glenroy was limping and cradling his left arm, shield apparently discarded somewhere behind them. Baurus had removed his helmet and had a bandage around his head. The Emperor, however, had yet to be injured, so at least they were doing their job. But to become so injured against those incompetent assassin's showed their true level of skill.

Suddenly, more assassins jumped from the shadows opposite us, presumably from a ledge like ours.

Glenroy and Baurus charged into battle, ignoring their wounds to fight. But they failed to see the last assassin, who was creeping his way behind the Emperor.

"If you get a clear shot, shoot," I said to Claire, and backed up.

"What are you..." Claire started as I ran towards the edge of the ledge. I drew my daggers and leapt into the air. In midair, I flipped the daggers into a backhand grip while somersaulting to gain momentum. I landed on the assassin, both daggers buried in his back. As I landed, I heard a loud crack, which, I assumed, was his back breaking. I hopped off of him, kicked him over, and slit his throat. I wasn't taking any chances. After that, I wrenched my other dagger out of his back and ran to join the fight.

I heard two twangs, and saw two assassins fall. I was going for a third one when I heard a loud crack, a whiplash sound, and a cry of pain. I turned to see Claire falling, with the bow in two pieces beside her.

Shit. I couldn't get to her fast enough from here, and none of my current magic could catch her.

Frell. I'd have to use _That._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Mwahaha. Cliffhangers are so enjoyable. **

**I still haven't been able to come up with a less crappy title, so if any of you out there would like to suggest one, that would be great.**

**Please review! plzplzplz!**

**And apologies to Kestrel Harper for stealing "Frell!" from her. Although she did steal it from... um... uh... well, she stole it from somewhere.**

**And disclaimer. (forgot that first chappie.) I solemnly swear that I own nothing of Oblivion except for Claire and Ven, along with any other OCs I create. Oblivion belongs to Bethesda Softworks.**


	3. Decision

**A/N: Beforehand, I apologize for this crappy chapter. I've been seriously bogged down with homework and I've had no time to write except during the weekend. **

**AIDragi: Their relationship is now sort of strained. I did also think it was developing too fast, and this came out of it. Also, the exploding cauldron will be explained later... I hope.**

**Plzplzplz review! You don't even have to make it a review, just gimme ideas to work with. I am running dry in my ideas well, so I need help! Anything will help greatly!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah do not own blah blah oblivion blah blah blah Bethesda softworks.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Ven is based on the werewolf from the game Daggerfall. Hopefully it matches with the actual thing, as I have never played the game before.**

* * *

Reaching into my hair, I located my ring and ripped it loose of the circle of hair I'd bound it with to keep it in place. Quickly, I slid it over my finger, chanted the incantation, and _shifted_.

My body grew and very nearly ripped my clothes to shreds. Fur sprouted all over, and my head grew longer, more feral looking. My hands grew long, black claws and my jaw extended and grew huge long teeth. My tail burst out of the top of my pants and my ears became triangular.

Moving with inhuman speed, I sprinted over and caught Claire. Looking down, I saw her looking up at me, horror etched across her face.

I set her down gently, then I burst into action. I jumped and bounced off the wall in the direction of the last assassins.

I jumped behind the one attacking Glenroy. Before he could turn, I stabbed my arm through his chest. I wrenched it loose and was on the move even before he began to fall.

The last one, I pounced upon, driving her to the floor. I bent down, and ripped her throat out. Mouth dripping with blood, I recited the incantation while twisting the ring.

I shrank and reverted to my human form to see Glenroy's sword moving at a high speed towards my neck. Without thinking, I reacted. I drew Renault's katana and with one twist, disarmed Glenroy. His sword slid out of reach.

Realizing what I'd done, I dropped Renault's katana, kicked it away, and backed away, hands held up. "I'm not your enemy," I rasped. "They are." I pointed at the red-robed bodies.

"How do we know you're not lying? You could be working with them!" Baurus accused, his sword out and ready."

"Really," I said coldly. "Then explain that, that, and this." I pointed to the assassin I'd killed with my daggers, then to the two I'd just killed.

Baurus' eyes widened as he saw the assassin that had come so close to taking the Emperor's life.

"He must help us."

Everyone turned to the Emperor, startled. He was moving towards Claire.

"I do not know about this young man. He is of uncertain heritage, and his unusual, well, ability may not make him trustworthy." He turned to Claire. "But if this young woman trusts him, then we can trust him with our lives."

Claire spoke up. "He saved my life. Don't attack him. But," she said, her voice lowering, "I'm not sure if I trust him anymore."

A cage of ice slammed down around my heart, but not before a barb of pain slipped in. She was just like the rest. Hating me for what I am.

A werewolf.

The Emperor motioned for Baurus to sheath his blade, and he did so. Glenroy retrieved his and sheathed it, shooting a dark look at me.

The Emperor started talking to Claire, as she was the one of the prophecy or something. I didn't care anymore.

Baurus shoved a torch into my hands, and we continued on.

"The door is locked from the other side! A trap!" Glenroy yelled. He yanked out his sword. Baurus did the same and suggested, "Maybe that side passage over there!"

They charged over there with the Emperor and Claire in tow. I lagged behind, making sure there weren't any killers behind us. Man, I was getting paranoid.

"Damn, it's a dead end!" Suddenly, footsteps could be heard outside.

"More assassins!" As Glenroy ran out, Baurus said to Claire, "Guard the Emperor with your life!" They ran out. I followed them, leaving Claire to guard the Emperor. After all, they were in a dead end, and no one would get past me.

That was a big mistake.

I ran out and was retrieving my dagger from an assassin's corpse when I heard a scream. Reacting fast, I sprinted back to the room where I stopped in horror.

I saw two bodies slumped against the wall. One wore exquisite robes and had his throat slashed. The Emperor. The second wore red robes, with a broken neck. The assassin. So where was Claire?

Suddenly, harsh, labored breathing came from behind me. I turned to see Claire leaning against the doorway that I had just come in from.

"Claire!" I said in relief, despite her mistrust in me.

"V-Ven," she rasped, and collapsed. A dagger stuck out of her side up to the hilt, with a deep slice trailing after it.

"Shit!" I gasped, crouching down and examining the wound. The dagger had gone in under her ribs, and would be fatal in a couple of minutes.

Okay, I had two choices. I could take my chances with my repertoire of healing spells. Or I could invoke one of my Greater Powers, which could take too long.

Or I could do both.

I quickly calculated how much magicka it would take to cast my Greater Power, and what was left. Soon, I cast a minor healing spell on Claire, then quickly invoked my Greater Power. In a flash of red light, we vanished.

We collapsed in the middle of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. Ocheeva sat at a nearby table, mouth open.

I snarled, "Ocheeva, get me Vicente, now!"

With a quick nod of understanding, she dropped her book and dashed off.

I could feel an emptiness inside me. I'd used nearly every single drop of magicka I'd had to use both spells.

Vicente ran up, his vampiric abilities speeding him up.

"What, stray dog?" he asked snidely, although there wasn't much insult in it. He was wise enough to understand.

"Look at this wound," I said, pointing at Claire's side. "This is something I can't heal, since I'm not a healer. Do you know anyone that could heal this?"

"No, but I have picked up some magic on my travels. I will do what I can." He crouched next to her and swooped her up. He swiftly carried her to his bed, basically a stone slab, and set her down gently."

We worked through the night, with me chugging potions like an skooma addict, and Vicente resting, occasionally summoning one of the Killers to give him a small drink.

At three in the morning, we sat back, completely and utterly drained.

"There's just too much damage," Vicente gasped. "But she will hold for maybe three and a half days.

I breathed hard. "Shit."

Vicente looked at me. "Only a team of master healers can save her now, but they couldn't get here before she died." His voice lowered. "There's only one choice now. One of us must infect her."

I gasped, this time in shock instead of exhaustion. "We can't! I mean…,"

Vicente said harshly, "If she is to live, then we must. But she should choose for herself."

I nodded slowly. "Of course."

Using the very last bits of magicka in reserve, I used a weak wakening spell on her.

I watched anxiously, waiting to see if the spell would take.

It did. Claire's eyes fluttered, and she groaned. Vicente and I leaned over her, waiting for her to completely come to.

"Wha…," she groaned, then immediately whimpered in pain. She tried to move, but Vicente restrained her with his body.

"Don't move," he said sternly, "Don't make your wound worse."

I spoke, "Claire, do you want to live?"

Confusion colored her voice. "Of course I do, but…,"

I cut her off. "How badly do you want to live? This is life or death, Claire. Do you want to see your family again?"

Vicente spoke up. "Young lady, it is one or the other. A two choice question."

Claire's eyes unfocused, as if she was remembering something. Vicente and I waited tensely for her decision.

"Yes," she said finally, "I really want to live. I want to see my family again." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Although, even if I live, I may never see them again."

"Okay, then," I said, "next question. Do you want to be a werewolf or a vampire?"

"What!" she practically yelled, then gritted her teeth in pain.

"Claire," I said coldly, "this is the cold, harsh truth. You are dying. That assassin wounded you beyond magickal healing. You will die in three days. Only either disease will save you, ironic as it sounds. You have two hours to choose. Porphyric Hemophilia, or Lycanthropy."

Claire blanched. "You mean, I'm dying?"

Vicente nodded. She seemed to notice him for the first time, despite him restraining her.

"Vicente?" she asked, then gasped and shut her mouth. I looked curiously over at Vicente.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

Vicente frowned. "That's the thing. Never in my three centuries have I ever seen or met someone who looks like her."

I swiveled to look at Claire, whose mouth was firmly shut. "Then how does she know your name?"

A clunk secured my attention. I turned around to see Ocheeva picking up the red amulet we had found on Claire's hand.

"It does not stay on," she said. "This is a very strange talisman indeed."

At which point Claire came to life and said, "Give me the amulet. It's really important."

Ocheeva shrugged and tossed it to Vicente, who caught it, moved off of Claire's hands, and pressed it into her hand.

"What is it, exactly?" I asked. "We found it in your hand."

"Well, uh," she began, then shrugged. "It's the Amulet of Kings."

Vicente and I gasped. "What! Like, THE Amulet of Kings?" Vicente choked out.

"Well," I said, thinking, "we were traveling with the Emperor himself. It's plausible."

Vicente whirled on me. "You were traveling with the Emperor? Last I saw you, you were in that damned Imperial prison."

My eyes widened. "Wait, you were there? And you didn't help me? Why?"

Vicente shrugged. "Racial prejudice."

I facepalmed. "Don't make me hurt you," I growled.

Vicente grinned. "What, think you can best me?"

"I know I can," I said confidently. "I can smell the blood on you, you've fed recently. Also, I'm older, wiser, and have seen battle more recently than you have. I've killed too."

Vicente's eyes widened. "You killed someone? In the Imperial prison?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, while I was feeling up a sexy Wood Elf. Of course I was in the prison. Sheesh. You'd think a vampire would be smarter," I said to Claire. Her mouth turned slightly upwards.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Ocheeva asked. She shifted from side to side and sniffed.

"Uh, can you tell me just which choice is what?" Claire asked hesitantly.

"You can be a vampire or a werewolf. Simple as that," Vicente said. I whacked the back of his head with my werewolf strength. He hit the ground so fast, he was a blur. I laughed.

"Not that. Here, I'll explain. Vicente here is an Cyrodiil vampire. Cyrodiil vampires are odd because drinking blood hides and seals their powers, not the other way around. If he doesn't drink blood for twenty-four hours, his skin blisters in the sun, but his speed and power greatly increases. Over the next 72 hours, his sun damage increases, but he gains his vampire powers over the time period." I looked down at Vicente. "Did I get everything?"

"Pretty much," he said, and pulled himself out of the ground. He groaned when he saw the dent in the floor. "Damn it, Ven, you dented my floor."

"Quit whining. Now, for me. I am a Vvardenfell werewolf. Different from a Morrowind werewolf. Morrowind werewolves shift every night and have to kill every night. If they don't kill, then they are severely weakened. Thank the gods I'm not one. Vvardenfell werewolves can choose to transform once a day, but don't have to. But you are forced transform at the full moon. Also, you must kill an innocent person every fifteen days. This is an important distinction. Townspeople and guards are considered innocent, while bandits and creatures do not. Overall, Vvardenfell werewolves are faster, stronger, and have to feed less often. In short, we are superior."

"Did you use that ring to transform?" Claire asked. She pointed, and I stared at it.

"Yes I did, but don't expect to use it. It took me the better part of a decade to get it. This is Hircine's Ring," I explained. "With it, I can transform whenever I want, choose not to transform at the full moon, and not have to kill anyone. Though I do, since I'm in the Dark Brotherhood. This is one of the only places where people like Vicente and me are accepted, and even valued for our... differences, shall we say."

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but started coughing deep, racking coughs.

"Dammit!" I said. "Her condition is worsening. Claire, you need to make a decision, now, or else even the disease won't save you."

Claire gasped, "V-vampire...," then her head lolled and she fell unconscious.


	4. Whoopsie Daisies!

**A/N: Hello, and apologies. Honors Bio is a pain in the butt. So is algebra 2.**

**AIDragi: Superb idea! I be putting that in laters. But right now, I have my own plot stuff. **

**Sorry if i seem giddy. tooooooo much sugar. heeheehee...**

**Screw the disclaimer. I'm too giddy.**

**Also, I changed the title. Yup yup! Unfortunately, the brilliant person who gave me the idea prefers to remain anonymous. But if you're reading this, super mysterious person, a great shout out to you!**

* * *

The first thing Vicente did was point a finger in my face and yell, "Hah! I win. You owe me seventy septims!" The second was fly backwards through the thick wooden doors and crash into the wall behind them, narrowly missing Antoinetta Marie as she was about to enter.

I cracked my knuckles and growled, "Hurry up and infect her already!"

Antoinetta glanced around the room, her gaze hesitating a bit on Claire, before landing her gaze on me. "Gosh, Ven, you should seriously stop beating up Vicente. It's getting old."

I sent a glare her way before saying, "Out, now. Private business."

She shrugged and backed out of the room, acutely aware of how much damage I could deal out.

Vicente sat up and groaned. He felt inside his mouth and his eyes widened. "Damn it, Ven, you cracked one of my incisors. That's going to interfere with my feeding tomorrow." He stood up and walked back over to Claire, despite how hard and brutally I had punched him. Damn vampires.

He bent over and delicately punctured a hole in his own wrist with one incisor, then poked another in Claire's wrist and overlapped the two. He waited a moment, for the blood to flow into her body, then removed his hand, licked the hole in her wrist, and stood up again, the hole in his own wrist disappearing rapidly.

He turned to me and said gravely, "Now all we can do is wait."

…..

"Damn it," I groaned. Despite the worry I felt for Claire (damn emotions!) I was completely bored out of my mind. There wasn't much to do holed up in the sanctuary, and Ocheeva, usually my fellow conversationalist, was away on a contract. Some mer named Baenlin or something.

Vicente strolled in with his vampiric grace. "Hey Ven, wanna spar?"

I grinned, baring my teeth. "Oh, sure. You wanna get that pale ass kicked, then you're gonna get it."

As Vicente and I strolled into the training room, Antoinetta Marie looked up from her practice dummy, her eyes widening.

"You two, I hope you aren't doing what I think you're doing," she said. "Last time, It took weeks to repair the room."

I smiled innocently. "Sorry Ann, but I've been wound so tight lately, and Vicente here has so kindly offered me a way to let out all my stress. If you want to watch, then I would suggest using a powerful shield spell."

She shook her head quickly and escaped from the room, dropping her two daggers in her rush. I picked one up and lightly tossed the other to Vicente. He caught it and sank into a combat stance.

I grinned and sprang at him. Vicente leapt forward nearly as quickly, and our blades locked.

I locked gazes with him, then ducked and sent a roundhouse kick towards his head. He blocked with his off hand, giving me the opportunity to propel my body up with my other leg and swing it up to kick him in the head. He yelped as I fell to the floor. He tried to stab me, but I rolled away, whacking him in the ribs as I went for good measure. Jumping up, I ducked under his dagger and wrapped my arms around his waist. With a yell, I picked him up and flung him into one of the practice dummies.

In midair, he spun and bounced off the dummy feet first. This time, he was on the attack. He jumped up high, planted his feet into the ceiling, and propelled himself towards me, arms outstretched. I merely sidestepped and he hit the ground, immediately spinning to face me.

We stood there, not even breathing hard. I grinned. "Want to stop holding back?"

He grinned. "Go ahead."

I grinned and shifted. Vicente let go of his restraint on his vampiric powers, and we rushed each other in a blur of motion.

I had dropped my dagger when I shifted, but Vicente hadn't, and he attacked me with it. I blocked it with my claws, and we stood locked in a nearly motionless battle. Slowly, I began forcing him back, baring my teeth in a grin as his expression turned to surprise. Without warning, he dropped his dagger and ducked. I fell forward, surprised as he sent a powerful kick up into my solar plexus.

I grunted as the air whooshed out of me, and Vicente got a look of victory on his face, quickly replaced by terror as I grabbed his leg. I picked him up, him dangling upside down by the leg, and slammed him into the ground, crushing the stone floor and sending a cloud of dust up.

As the dust cleared, I saw Vicente, his body spread eagled in a crater a good foot and a half deep. I jumped down and lightly scraped his face with a claw. A bead of blood welled up and dripped down his face. He groaned and I grinned.

"Ha! First blood! I win!" I jumped out and danced a victory dance, still in wolf form. It was oddly refreshing. I whirled to point at Vicente. "And now you owe me two hundred septims!"

"What!" Vicente exclaimed. He sprang out of the crater, already mostly healed. "Since when?"

"Don't you remember that naïve bet you made with me the first time we sparred, seven years ago?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean for all matches!"

"Uh uh. Word for word, 'I bet you two hundred septims that I can beat you everytime we spar. Idiot. You can't win that bet. How many times did we spar since then?"

"Um, 284?"

"Apparently, you didn't pick up math in your long life. It's 313 matches. And I've won every time, with you giving me two hundred septims. Failure."

"Whatever," Vicente said, opening his coin pouch and picking out two one hundred septim coins and hurled them my way.

Forgetting that I was still in wolf form, I tried to catch them, but only managed to knock them away. They rolled away, and I chased after them, chanting and returning to my regular form.

I was almost to them when I knocked someone over. I turned around, ready to apologize, when two small arms hooked around my waist.

"Uncle Venny!" a high pitched voice squealed. I looked down to see the smiling face of Bailey, a girl who actually had managed to find us on her own. She had been playing in the abandoned house because no one else wanted her.

"Hi Bailey!" I exclaimed, forgetting about the money for the moment. I crouched down and asked, "And did you learn anything today?"

Her face lit up. "Oh yes, yes yes!" She ran off until she was about 12 feet away.

"Get ready Uncle Venny!" At that, I tensed. She twirled around, and on the third twirl, yanked out four throwing knives and threw them at me.

Reacting quickly, I caught all four daggers and relaxed…at which point a fifth dagger hit me hilt side first in the chest.

Thinking fast, I groaned and clutched at my chest in mock agony and fell to the ground. Bailey cried out in surprise and ran to me. I waited until she was only a couple feet away before rising and growling. She giggled and started running. I ran after her, running so that she was always barely in front of me. Soon we were both laughing and we collapsed into some chairs in the corner.

Finally getting my laughter under control, I looked at Bailey, or rather, her mismatched eyes. The poor little bosmer had one brown eye and one red eye. People shied away whenever they saw her red eye peeping out from under her hair. They even attacked her after dark, when the guards weren't as vigilant. The girl had a long scar, from a little above and to the right of her right eye (the red one), and all the way to her chin. Whoever had done it had intended to slash her red eye.

The Cheydinhal Brotherhood had decided to take action when Bailey had finally shared her story, and on the one year anniversary of her scar, we had gone to everyone's house at night and poisoned all of their food with a minor poison called laxatives. We went out after disguised as citizens and had a good laugh as we heard farts, groans, and splashes from each house.

I looked up from my reflection of the past to see Vicente walking past. As he did so, I saw the glint of two one hundred septim coins in his hand.

Outraged, I yelled, "Hey, that's my money! Sic 'em Bailey!"

She giggled. "Yes sir!" and ran towards Vicente, throwing daggers at him. Once she had run out of daggers, she ran straight into his legs, tripped him, and started tickling him. He roared with laughter.

An evil grin spread over my face. Vicente, the big bad bloodsucker, was tickish? That meant…

I walked over to him, put my hands to his sides, and jabbed my thumbs in under his ribs.

He yelled with pain and I started laughing. He was about to lunge at me when Ocheeva yelled, "Something is wrong with this girl!"

Vicente stopped himself and yelled back, "What do you mean something's wrong?"

"Is she supposed to have a heartbeat?"

* * *

We stood over Claire as she breathed slowly and evenly, which she shouldn't have been doing in the first place.

"Did something go wrong?" I asked Vicente worriedly.

"Nothing should've gone wrong. I've sired six people since I became a vampire, and I used the same technique every time. It's never failed me or any other vamp I know."

I was about to reply when Claire's eyes opened. Instead of the dark brown they had been before, they were a disturbingly bright purple.

Vicente half screamed and jumped. I half laughed, mostly at Vicente's reaction, but also of surprise.

"People aren't supposed to wake up until their third day!" Vicente exclaimed. Claire looked around blearily and sat up. Maybe people weren't supposed to wake up, but Claire was certainly proving that wrong.

"Wha...?" Claire whispered, her voice dry and rasping.

"Her eyes are purple," Vicente whispered in horror. I had to laugh, he seemed so...horrified, it was just too funny.

"Huh?" Claire asked, confused. "Wait, my eyes are purple? No way! My eyes are brown!"

"Not anymore, little one," Ocheeva said.

"They should be red!" Vicente exclaimed. "What the hell did I do wrong?"

"I don't...OOWWW!" Claire yowled as fangs sprouted and stabbed her lip.

"Well, that proves that's she's mostly vampire," I said. "Could anything have disrupted the disease's progression?"

"Actually, that would work," Vicente mused. He had turned the horrified look on his face into a look of intense curiosity. "The eyes are the last part in the turning process. It's a gradual change. But even so, it hasn't been three days yet. And she shouldn't even be awake, or alive. The turning saps a lot of energy from the victim, so for a girl her size, she shouldn't have the energy to do anything, much less wake up."

I was about to speak when Scheemer squeaked. I looked at him, and immediately froze. My throat, the blood...

I grabbed Vicente by the shirt. "What if she was infected by both diseases?"


End file.
